


Gouge Your Eyes, Hold Your Tongue

by haruharu143



Series: The XiuHan Project [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruharu143/pseuds/haruharu143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have read the “A Manual for Instagram Noobs”... He should have listened to Tao & Sehun’s how to’s... And he shouldn’t have given in to his hormones (or Luhan’s for that matter)... Ten minutes of lifetime embarrassment suffering he could never take back. It was so stupid of him... It was... really...</p><p>It was just a direct message gone horribly wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gouge Your Eyes, Hold Your Tongue

He woke up to a wet, sticky feeling underneath his comforter but his  ~~sated~~  groggy mind was telling him to go back to sleep. The room was dark, except for the faint light coming from the buildings surrounding their dorm and the glowing hand of his wall clock that says it’s nearing 5 am.  It’s too early for their schedule set by 8, but as an early riser that he is, the attempt to snuggle back to his warm bed is futile.

Ignoring the blinking of his phone, indicating the notifications he had accumulated the night before, he got up & stretched his arms out. The audible pop his neck made, resonating around the room, was soothing but the uncomfortable sensation in between his legs still wouldn’t go away.  _Might as well take a shower,_ his less incoherent self thinks, as he dragged himself to the door.

The dorm was relatively quiet; save for the occasional yelp coming from Baekhyun, Chanyeol & Kyungsoo’s room as he passed by their door. He can even hear Tao’s sleep talking from his shared room with Sehun, Suho & Kai; as well as the soft snores coming from Chen & Lay’s direction. The hallway was empty, as expected from his members’ still soundly sleeping, when he walked towards the common bathroom. So it really came as a surprise when he heard light footsteps coming from the living room...

“Xiumin-hyung?”

“Oh~ Yixing... good morning!” Lay was cutely holding his blanket while rubbing his eyes like a kid. “Did you sleep on the living room floor?” Lay nodded at that.

“Neh. Jongdae’s being loud again but I’m going back in... It’s cold.” He chuckled at that.

“Alright... I’ll wake you all up in a bit, don’t worry.” He patted Lay’s shoulder as he walk past him. “I’m going to take a shower... I feel so gross.” He added as he continued walking towards the bathroom door.

“Ge...” He turned around when he heard Yixing.

“Hmmm?” Lay was standing halfway across the hall to their room.

“Luhan-ge called me last night...” He’s not sure but Yixing had that taunting look on his face.

“Yeah?” He doesn’t know what else to say.

Lay smiled his dimpled smile albeit with a little glint on his sleepy eyes. “Nothing...” The lilt in his voice was quite disturbing.

_Weird Yixing is weird._ He thinks as he finally reached open the bathroom door.

“Oh, hyung!” Yixing called over his shoulder. “Don’t get too long in the shower.” He’s so sure he heard Lay giggling.

_Ugh... what?!?_  He wanted to ask but Lay already had his back on him as he tottered towards their room.

It’s not long after he was splashed with cold water from the shower and washed his  ~~ass~~  body clean from his dry cum (he must have a wet dream again or so he first think) that realization dawned on him like a bullet train. Flashes of him half-naked... him writhing on his bed... calls of baozi ringing through his ears in honey-dipped voice... the “I love you” & “I love you too’s”...

It’s not even after he make sure the coast is clear as he ran back to his room after scrubbing himself like his life depended on it (he really think it is) and got a hold on his phone that he screamed. In his mind... because belting his lungs out will make matters worse if it's not already. 

_From: Ryeowook_sunbae_

_“Minseokkie! Why so sexy?!?”_

_From: dongDongwoo_

_“Woah! Atta boy!”_

_From: Amber_Llama_

_“Wow hyung!!! Daebak!!!”_

There are so many Line messages that he feels dizzy just scanning through it...  _too many hearts & kiss stickers_. There’s even a repost of  _that_  picture from Vixx’s N with 5 stars & double thumbs-up. But the message from his sister was the worst...

_“Oppa, was that for Luhan-oppa? You didn’t know how to use that tray icon on ig, don’t you? kkkkk~^^”_

He should have listened to Sehun’s lecture when he discussed the advantages of having SNS accounts to the rest of the K members (sans Baekhyun who was busy eating Oreos) like it’s the most important thing in the world. He should have listened to Tao’s play by play of how to use Instagram & Weibo’s feature like he was the one who made those “amazing” technology for flaunting his awesomeness to the world. But most of all, he shouldn’t have listened to Luhan’s insistent nagging of making one so they can follow each other as if being together 24/7 isn’t enough.

_Stupid Luhan and his ~~stupid~~  pretty face! _ He wanted to cry. He wanted to dig his own grave that very moment and never, ever come back...  really...

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours left before all hell broke loose.  He doesn’t hear any noise outside his room. 

_Should I tiptoe my way out? Maybe I should crawl? Just walk instead...since, maybe they were all still asleep?_ Or maybe not...

“Hyung, where are you going?”

He internally sigh coz it’s Suho...  _It’s Suho_... “I-I’m going to the gym, Joonmyeonnie.”

“Oh! Aren’t you going to eat first?”

“Uhmm...” Suho raised brow at that. “I’ll just grab something on the way...”He tried to reason out.

“But Kyungsoo’s already making breakfast, hyung. C’mon.” Resisting is vain if the leader card’s been laid, especially when you’ve been held on a vice-like grip and dragged towards the kitchen.

_There’s no way Kyungsoo looking at him like his judging his soul meant he knew something, right? Or the way he’s grinning when he said hello means anything, right?_ “Sit down, hyung. I’ll just go wake the others up.” He heard Suho before he disappeared.  _They don’t know anything about that thing right? Right?!?_

“So, hyung...” Kyungsoo’s voice was...

“Y-Yes?” He gulped.

“Aren’t you going to make your coffee?” It’s normal, so unlike Yixing’s earlier...  _maybe it’s only that unicorn_.

“Oh~ right!Haha~ I almost forgot~” He stood up abruptly & went to the coffeemaker for his coffee. Should he lie low on caffeine?!? He’s really getting extremely nervous... it’s unhealthy. And the sound of the coffee dripping on his cup or the frying of eggs or the clatter of utensils used to be music to his ears... but it only added to his anxiety. It’s like a music score to a suspense scene waiting to happen.  And it did...

“Minseok-hyung!” Chanyeol’s booming voice came in. “Did you sleep well last night?!?” He’s even beaming at him... more than the usual. It’s beyond creepy.

“I bet he did!” Baekhyun chimed in. He’s even wiggling his eyebrows like a worm. And  _that_  usually didn’t bode any good.

He was about to retort, say something to save  ~~his ass~~  himself but cold sweat trickled on his back when he caught a glimpse of their maknaes faces when they entered the kitchen. Sehun has his usual stoic mask but the look on his eyes belies it, like he knew something he isn’t supposed to. Then there’s Tao and the blossoming mirth on his lips. And Kai who’s whispering something in Kyungsoo’s ears while glancing and a teasing grin thrown his way.

He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. But more than that, he wanted,  _needed_ , to punch Luhan, not on the face though (coz it’s  _the face_...) but on  _places_  where he could feel  _real_  pain... a small payback for the predicament he’s in and dealing alone with at the moment. His sure as hell that his members knew what happened last night.

_If only I could teleport to Beijing..._

“Sit down all of you.” Suho’s voice cut through the mocking silence. He could only thank God for some  ~~divine~~  intervention. “Let’s eat.” Clanking of chairs and plates followed as they started with their breakfast.

_I’ll just eat fast & am outta here._

“Where’s Chen & Lay-hyung?” He heard Jongin asked from his place.

“Still asleep...” Suho answered, ignoring Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s sniggers across him. “We still got less than two hours before our schedule, so it’s fine. I will wake them up when where done eating.” He finished, earning another fit of chuckling from Sehun & Tao this time.

He’s not sure if being surrounded with his dongsaengs’ teasing stares & hushed giggles and not having Lay & Chen at the table was a blessing. But he’d do with the lesser evil. He doesn’t know if he’ll last when that insufferable duo’s around.

“Did you see M-“

“I’m done!” He stood up from his seat, cutting Baekhyun from whatever nonsense he has to say. But before he could fully escape the impending doom he’s seeing infront of him, he heard  ~~the devils~~  voices coming from the hallway.

“Minseokkie-hyung!!!” He could only sit down again when he felt Chen’s arms on his shoulders. “The man of the hour! Did you have a good night, hmm?!?” The infamous Cheshire-cat grin was clearly visible on Jongdae’s face. And he wanted to wipe it, along with that dimpled-smile of Yixing behind him.

“Luhan sure did.” Yixing, smiling while pulling the chair infront of him, even have the nerve to share that rubbish information.

Hysteric laughter filled the once silent room... beagle-line being the loudest of them all.

(One thing people need to learn about EXO is that if it’s not Baekhyun; expect Jongdae to open the gates of hell.)

 “I didn’t know you had it in you hyung!” Jongin was shouting from his spot, glee evident on his face.

Chanyeol was bouncing on his stool, chanting  _“general trend”_  with Baekhyun, the latter scrolling through his phone. And he can feel the blood rushing to his head with all the banter around him.

“Pay up, Taozi.” He saw Sehun held his palm open, while said boy put a 100 won on his hand, pouting. 

_What the actual f-?!?_

“What on earth did you bet on?!?” Suho shouted amongst the chaos.

“We bet that Luhan will get it on with Umin-hyung.” Sehun said like it wasn’t a big deal they’re betting on their hyungs’  ~~sex~~  love life. “And I won coz Taozi here bet that his Umin-ge’s too upright to do that.” Sehun smirked while Tao was looking at him like a dejected panda.

He could only gape at the both of them, too loss for words to say what’s running inside his head. EXO-M maknae believed in his innocence... his virtue that has been long gone since Luhan came into his life.  _I’m sorry Tao-Tao... blame your Lu-ge for doing this to me._

“Oh, guys!~” Lay shouted across the table, phone in his hand. Jongdae was peering over it and dread filled his entire being when the idiot cackles like a maniac that he is. “Luhan said he’s gonna kick some ass if ever we saved Umin-hyung’s picture.” Lay was trying to stifle his laughter while preventing Chen not to fall on his seat.

“Good luck with him kicking some 3 million butts.” Kyungsoo, who’s silent the whole time on the corner, gave his two-cents in.

Cat-calls & hoots ensued along with a loud thunk coming from his end.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Suho patted his head like a mother to her 5-year old kid. “It’s okay...”

He could only groan in defeat... in shame. And in agreeing to Luhan’s craziness.

Why did he have to fall so hard to that Chinese man anyway?!? 

_ Stupid, kinky, little deer! _

 

 


End file.
